footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcelo Carrusca
| cityofbirth = La Plata, Buenos Aires|countryofbirth = Argentina | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | nationality = Argentine | currentclub = | clubnumber = | clubs = Estudiantes Galatasaray → Cruz Azul (loan) Estudiantes → Banfield (loan) San Martín de San Juan | years = 2001–2006 2006–2009 2008–2009 2009–2011 2010–2011 2011–2012 2012–2017 2017–2018 2018 | caps(goals) = 103 (12) 15 (1) 11 (1) 18 (2) 23 (2) 23 (2) 114 (25) 3 (0) 12 (1) | nationalteam = Argentina U20 | nationalyears = 2003–2004 | nationalcaps(goals) = 16 (3) }}Marcelo Adrián Carrusca (American Spanish: aˈðɾjaŋ kaˈruska;a born 1 September 1983), is an Argentine-Australian professional player who previously played for Western Sydney Wanderers in the A-League. He usually plays as an attacking midfielder. Born in La Plata, Carrusca started his professional career at Estudiantes de La Plata before moving to Turkish side Galatasaray S.K. (football) in 2006. After spending a season on loan for Mexican club Cruz Azul, Carrusca returned to Estudiantes in 2009, playing one further season at the club and one on loan at Banfield. After one season with San Martín de San Juan, Carrusca moved to A-League club Adelaide United in 2012, where he played for five seasons. Carrusca has represented Argentina under-20, including in the victorious 2003 South American U-20 Championship team and the 2003 FIFA World Youth Championship. He obtained Australian citizenship in 2017 Club career Carrusca is a product of Estudiantes de La Plata's youth divisions. He made his first appearance for the club in 2001, and played 103 league games (12 goals) for the team until 2006. On 27 July 2006 he signed for Turkish club Galatasaray, opting for a 5-year contract worth around €1.8 Million. He played one year for the club, but on 25 July 2007 Galatasaray Manager Karl Heinz Feldkamp reported officially that he did not wish to keep Carrusca on the team and asked the board to sell him in order to open space for a new foreign transfer. After lack of first team appearances in Galatasaray, he was loaned for 1 year to Mexican Primera División team Cruz Azul for 2008–09 football season. He then re-joined Estudiantes to play with the team during the 2009-10 Argentine Primera División season and the 2009 FIFA Club World Cup. On 8 July 2010, Carrusca joined Banfield on loan from Estudiantes to replace recently transferred left winger James Rodríguez. Adelaide United On 3 August 2012, it was announced Carrusca had agreed to sign with A-League club Adelaide United on an undisclosed two-year contract. Carrusca scored a goal and assisted a further two in a man of the match performance during Adelaide United's 4–2 home win over Melbourne Victory on 7 December 2012, in Round 10 of the A-League. On 23 May 2017, Carrusca became an Australian citizen, and can be included as a non-visa player in the A-League. In July 2017 it was confirmed that Carrusca would not re-sign with Adelaide under new coach Marco Kurz. Melbourne City On 12 September 2017, A-League club Melbourne City announced it had signed Carrusca on a one-year deal. Western Sydney Wanderers On 11 January 2018, Carrusca and Melbourne City mutually terminated his contract, and he signed for Western Sydney Wanderers until the end of the 2017–18 A-League season. International career Carrusca played as an U-20 Argentina international. He scored 2 goals in 16 appearances and was a member of the Argentina Under-20 team at the 2003 FIFA World Youth Championship. Honours Club Galatasaray * Turkish League: 2007–08 Adelaide United * A-League Championship: 2015–16 * A-League Premiership: 2015–16 * FFA Cup: 2014 International Argentina * CONMEBOL U-20 Championship: 2003 Individual * A-League PFA Team of the Season: 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15 External links * Marcelo Carrusca at Soccerway Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Argentine players Category:Estudiantes de La Plata players Category:Galatasaray S.K. players Category:Cruz Azul players Category:Banfield players Category:Club Deportivo Palestino players Category:San Martín de San Juan players Category:Campeonato Nacional (Chile) players Category:Argentine Primera División players Category:Liga MX players Category:Süper Lig players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Western Sydney Wanderers FC players Category:A-League players Category:Argentina youth international players Category:Argentina under-20 international players Category:Midfielders Category:Players